a. Field of Invention--Electric steel guitars
This guitar is free wheeling, not case mounted and rotates to multi-faceted sides by manually turning it or rotating it between two clear plastic disc pins mounted on each end.
b. J.D. Suite and W.F. Vitovsky (both of the prior art guitar inventions) have the necks of the guitars mounted in a case. The R.P.G.S. is a free wheeling rotating guitar--not mounted in a case.
c. Brody 4.343.217 8/82
A standard 12 string, 6 string double neck guitar but with two guitar necks facing opposite directions to ultimately rotate to opposing 6 or 12 string side where as the R.P.G.S. is a multidimensional format with 4 guitars on one portable 4 sided guitar rotating unit.
d. Whittman 4,715,259, 12/29/87
The Whittman devise takes a regular guitar with a standard neck (not multi-dimensional as the unique R.P.G.S.) and lets the unit rotate in a clock wise rotation. The R.P.G.S. rotates backwards and forewards manually by hand turning it to 1 of 4 different guitars on one portable unit.